Lemon and Sugar
by Sukoshima Aika
Summary: Byakuya finds a certain black haired medic interesting. Can he convince that medic just how good a night with him could be? Rated M for: language, shonenai, yaoi in later chapters. ByakuHana for Utena-Puchiko-nyu. CHAP 3 UP AND REVISED.
1. Chapter 1: Realize

**Bleach: Lemon and Sugar by Sukoshima Aika**

Byakuya finds a certain black haired medic interesting. Can he convince that medic just how good a night with him could be?

Rated M for: language, shonenai, yaoi in later chapters. Mmm lemony scented.

ByakuHana for Utena-Puchiko-nyu. Some vague Shuhei/Toshiro if you squint. Please enjoy. Fixed the mess up that was pointed out.

**Chapter 1: Step one: Realize**

Byakuya watches as small, gentle hands smooth over his chest slowly unwrapping the bandages there. His dark eyes trail upward over the boy's skewed collar baring skin that was pale and unscarred, to the boy's heart shaped face, lips slightly parted, ink black hair stuck to flushed cheeks, large blue eyes and perfect brow wrinkled in concentration. He almost moans in disappointment when the little medic turns to get fresh bandages. Turning back to him, fresh bandages in hand Hanataro tucks his lower lip between his teeth and takes to the task of cleaning and re-bandaging Byakuya's chest. The sight was nearly too much for the Squad 6 Captain to bear.

"It's healing rather well, Captain Kuchiki. You should be fine in a couple of days." Hanataro says sitting back and pushing his damp bangs off his forehead.

"Thanks." Byakuya says trying to shrug back into his kimono with no success.

"Here Let me." Hanataro says helping Byakuya pull his kimono up and adjust the collar just right. As much as Byakuya hates needing help he feels himself shiver when the boy's slender fingers brush his neck. Hanataro eyes widen when he feels Byakuya shiver. Was the Squad 6 Captain cold or was he repulsed by being touched by a lowly medic like himself? Why had Captain Unohana asked him to take care of the man? Two questions with no satisfactory answers. He certainly wasn't anyone special and he wasn't an incredible medic or anything by any stretch of the imagination. Perhaps everyone else was busy, but…did Captain Kuchiki hate him then. It certainly wasn't cold in the room. His own dark hair and clothing was sticking to him uncomfortably and although Captain Kuchiki wasn't sweating nearly as much, there was still a fine sheen of sweat on his brow and upper lip. Not that Hanataro was staring at the Captain. Okay, so he was, but the Captain was nice to look at. The man was… handsome no, beautiful in a stiff overly formal way.

"Yamada-san. Are you done?" Lieutenant Kotetsu asks poking her head in the room.

"Um. Yeah. Come back in a week Captain Kuchiki." Hanataro says giving the man a slight professional nod. Byakuya stands up to leave and casts one more longing glance in the medic's direction. He remembered that the boy was usually picked on for his small size and girlish face.

'His tormentors are just jealous of his beauty.' Byakuya thinks. And the boy was beautiful, strikingly so. Those large innocent blue eyes, that tiny petal mouth that issued the kindest words, that shy endearing smile, those small soothing hands, the lithe body. Anyone would lose their heart to the boy. He briefly wondered if the boy did indeed have a lover. Someone like Renji or Shuhei Hisagi. He had seen Hanataro hang out with them. Both were men who would treat him gently, sweetly. Byakuya hated that idea. If that was the case then he had no chance. He would admit, he, Byakuya Kuchiki was a callous asshole to everyone. Well almost everyone. Captain Unohana and Hanataro were exceptions to this. He would only ever treat them well. Even his own ward, Rukia wasn't granted escape from the usual harsh word or day of being ignored. With that thought to mull over he left.

"Wow. He's always so…intense." Isane says turning to Hanataro. "Jeez it's hot. Why don't you go find somewhere cool to hang out? There's no more work to do." Isane fans herself with one hand and pulls the sweat soaked collar of her kimono away from her neck with the other.

"Um. Sure. Thank you Lieutenant Kotetsu." Hanataro says packing away the extra bandages and medical supplies.

"No problem." Isane says smiling affectionately as the little medic dashes out of the room. "So adorable! Oh! I wonder what Kiyone's doing."

Hanataro runs out of the Squad 4 barracks to try and find Renji and the others. As usual the others are seated under a large tree. Lieutenant Hinamori and Renji are arguing. Lieutenant Matsumoto is drinking, Lieutenant Hisagi is just watching and Captain Hitsugaya is almost asleep. "Oh hey! Hanataro are you going to finish that story today?" Lieutenant Hinamori asks.

"Sure. I came up with a new one, too." Hanataro answers sitting down as the others get comfortable and Captain Hitsugaya perks up a bit. The sun is just sinking past the horizon as Hanataro finishes his story.

"Damn. You're really good at this." Renji says standing and stretching.

"I wish it would never end." Hinamori sighs.

"Well, I bet the next one will be great too." Matsumoto says tossing her hair behind her and looking at her sleepy captain.

"Hey, Shuhei. Carry him for me." Matsumoto says tipping her chin at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yeah. Come on Toshiro. Time for bed."

"Mmm." Captain Hitsugaya mumbles stubbornly.

"Captain, come on." Hanataro says putting a gentle hand on the captain's forehead.

"If it was anyone else, Little Shiro would have killed them." Hinamori says giggling as Shuhei sweeps the sleepy boy into his arms like a baby.

"Don't call me Little Shiro." Hitsugaya growls sleepily.

"Goodnight." Hanataro says smiling. From his place in the shadows Byakuya watched the others depart leaving Renji and Hanataro standing alone under the tree. He can't hear what they're saying but he sees the little medic smile and sweep a lock of dark hair behind his ear as Renji tells him something and then laughs. Jealousy rips at him and he frowns. It's not like Hanataro was his so why was he so upset to even think the boy might be his Lieutenant's lover. He lets out a disparaged growl and strides over to them.

"Hey Captain Kuchiki." Hanataro says and Renji notices that the boy's smile becomes ten times brighter and more sincere.


	2. Chapter 2: Creep

**Lemon and Sugar** by Sukoshima Aika

So here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long! So yeah…enjoy! This chapter title brought to you by Radiohead. If you listen to the lyrics you'll understand why I chose it. Idea for this chapter inspired by Sephielya J. Maxwell's fic Relief.

**Creep**

Byakuya's heart starts to race as Hanataro smiles at him. At that moment he wanted so badly to drag the boy off to his room to make love to him. "I…need to talk to you…alone." Byakuya says softly.

"Um. Sure." Hanataro says. Renji nods and turns to leave.

"I'll see you later Hana." Renji says smirking at his captain.

"So what did you want?" Hanataro asks feeling nervous.

'_You. Naked and in my bed.' _Byakuya thinks. "I want…you to become my lover." Byakuya says out loud and then silently curses.

"Um…" Hanataro blushes. This was the very thing he'd always imagined Captain Kuchiki saying to him.

"Will you?" Byakuya asks a little more forcefully then he meant to. Hana's eyes widen a little.

"Yes." Hanataro says. "Can I ask, why me?" Byakuya cringes a little. He could not say something sweet like 'because I love you' or something sappy like 'you're so cute'

"Because…" Byakuya sighs and shakes his head. "You're useful."

"Oh. Okay." Hanataro says a little disappointed. This was not what he imagined the other man saying. He'd always imagined him saying 'because I love you' or 'you're so cute'. Oh well at least he would get to be close to the man he loved. Renji was right when he said Captain Kuchiki wasn't good at this sort of thing.

Byakuya sees the flicker of disappointment in Hana's eyes. He reaches out and brushes a strand of hair out of the boy's eyes and let's his hand travel downward to cup the boy's chin.

"Come to my room tomorrow when you're done with your work." Byakuya says and then walks away.

Hanataro waits until he's out of sight and drops to the ground. His whole body is shaking with the implication of Captain Kuchiki's words. He didn't know too much about sex beyond what he'd been told. He'd learned plenty about using oral sex for stress therapy, but…

He shivers a little, feeling eager and scared all at once. Getting up he hurries off to the Squad 4 barracks to ask Captain Unohana.

"Anal sex? Why do you need to know about that?" Isane shrieks behind her Captain. Unohana holds up a hand quieting her. "Alright." Unohana says getting up and going to her desk. She unlocks the bottom drawer and pulls out a box. "Here. This should help." Unohana says smiling. "Open it in your room, okay."

Hanataro bows. "Thank you Captain Unohana." Hanataro runs off to his room.

"Anal sex! Captain!" Isane continues to shriek.

"Yes. Captain Kuchiki has already talked to me about it." Unohana says. "It's not like Hanataro is being forced to do this."

"Yes, but he's so…inexperienced." Isane says gaping at her captain.

"I trust Captain Kuchiki not to hurt him." Unohana says smiling.

"You mean you threatened him." Isane says.

"I did no such thing. I just firmly suggested he not hurt one of my subordinates." Unohana says.

Once in his room Hanataro opens the box to find a parchment and a vial of some clear liquid that smells like mint. He sets the vial aside to read the parchment.

The next day after finishing his work he hurries on to Captain Kuchiki's private quarters. He knocks on the door to be quickly pulled inside.

"Hm?" Hanataro says looking up just as Byakuya lowers his head and plants the tenderest and sweet kiss on Hanataro's waiting mouth.

"I almost couldn't wait." Byakuya confesses pulling his mouth reluctantly away from Hanataro's with a small wet sound.

"I…I brought something to…to help." Hanataro says blushing as he holds out the vial from the box. After reading the parchment and seeing all the shockingly erotic pictures he understood what the vial was for. The sweet minty liquid was so it wouldn't hurt.

"Hn. You came prepared. Is this your first time?" Byakuya asks holding the blushing medic close and feeling him tremble. Hanataro nods not trusting his voice. "I won't hurt you."

"I…I know. I want…I want to." Hanataro says and Byakuya realizes he wasn't trembling in fear but with desire. All the things he'd seen on the parchment, some seemed impossible but Hanataro wonders if Byakuya will do some of those things to him. Byakuya sweeps Hanataro up 

bridal style and carries him to his bed. Hanataro reaches out to untie Byakuya's hakama and Byakuya stops him, placing his hands over Hanataro's smaller ones. "Let me do it for you." Byakuya says and Hanataro gives him a confused look. "Sometimes it's more fun to watch." Byakuya says smiling.

TBC

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm going to leave you hanging. Again. I'm so evil aren't I? Well I had to stop cause I nearly had a nosebleed imagining what would happen next. Byakuya strip show. BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!! Sorry. T.T


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe

**Lemon and Sugar**

Warning: Smut ahead. Pure uncensored smut. Wahahaha. *ahem* Sorry for the wait. ^_- **The full version. **Damn fanfic document manager keeps compressing it.

**Chapter 3: Breathe**

And Hanataro had to admit watching was pretty arousing. Seeing those long pale fingers slowly, torturously slow, sliding off the snow white haori, untying the obi on the coal colored hakama, sliding off the black kimono and its white partner the nagajuban underneath. Byakuya looked up into blue eyes darkened with lust. He let his hands wander down his bared chest to his muscular stomach, drifting to his own thighs. At a small moan that he wasn't sure which of them loosed he sank to his knees in front of the medic. Again those long fingers were undressing, Hanataro this time being undressed, Byakuya getting the show. Pale skin and pink nipples being uncovered made him shiver a little as he tried to control himself. He gently pushed Hanataro onto the bed and resumed his seduction. Again Hanataro watched those long fingers move, teasing his nipples, swirling into his belly button and around it, sliding lower. Byakuya leans down giving first one nipple then the other a wet kiss. Soon abandoning them to let his mouth follow his fingers. Hanataro arches into Byakuya without thinking.

Byakuya lets out a low chuckle. "So eager. No need to rush."

Byakuya returns his mouth to its former position, nipping at Hanataro's bare thigh, leaving a mark there and gently presses two fingers to Hanataro's lips. Sure they had the oil, but Byakuya thought it'd be more erotic to have Hanataro sucking on his fingers. Hanataro takes to the task eagerly, giving Byakuya's fingers tender kisses before slipping two of them into his mouth, tongue sliding around them. Byakuya lets him play for awhile before he pulls his fingers out and slides his hand down Hanataro's thigh and between his legs.

"Hanataro, are you sure about this?" Byakuya asks.

"Yes. Please." Hanataro moans reaching for the dark haired man. Byakuya nods.

"If I hurt you, say something. We can stop anytime." Byakuya says although he's not entirely sure if he can stop. He starts pressing his fingers lightly against the tight ring of muscle

"Alright." Hanataro answers. One finger, then two slip in and Hanataro forgets to breathe."Oh god!" Hanataro begs as those slick digits move, a sharp pain causing him to gasp and try to pull away.

"Hanataro. Are you okay? If it hurts we can stop." Byakuya says kissing his temple, but his fingers don't stop.

Didn't the scroll say it wasn't supposed to hurt? Hanataro briefly wonders if this was a good idea, if he should tell Byakuya to stop and then Byakuya hits something inside of him and he's babbling something incoherently. Byakuya just smiles and hits that spot again watching as Hanataro throws his head back in pleasure, letting out a throaty yell. "Bya-KUYA."

That little scream told him how ready Hanataro was and he himself was definitely ready. He takes the vial of oil and is about to uncork it when Hanataro sits up and takes it from him and pushes him to lean back. He's a little shocked, but leans back aroused at Hanatarou's initiative. Hanatarou himself is a little shocked by his own actions and sits there for half a second in wonder before uncorking the vial and spilling some of the cool liquid into his hands.

His hands slip over Byakuya and have the other man moaning loudly, almost coming from touch alone. Figuring he wouldn't last long if this kept going on Byakuya takes the oil and slicks his fingers again, slipping them back into Hanataro's eager body, letting them stroke and flex inside the tight passage. Hanataro bucks against him and his strokes become wilder. When Byakuya decides that enough is enough he flips the little medic onto his back and presses slowly into the oh so willing body that he craved. All too soon they were gasping as lights exploded behind their eyes turning their vision white and blurry. Exhausted he pulls out and cradles Hanataro in his arms.

"You-you alright?" Byakuya asks.

"Yes. Amazing, it didn't hurt." Hanataro chirps a little winded and sleepy, but completely satisfied. "We'll have to do that again."

"Later. You get some rest now." Byakuya chuckles kissing the top of Hanataro's head and Hanataro nuzzles his jaw, resting his head in the crook of Byakuya's shoulder.

Elsewhere Shuhei had Toshiro crying out in pleasure for the fourth time that night. Shuhei was too busy murmuring his lover's name, to scream.

TBC Hope you liked the smut. Maybe I'll do more Shuhei/Toshiro next.


End file.
